


Peter au royaume d'Alice

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [4]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter au royaume d'Alice

**Peter au royaume d'Alice**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'un vieil établissement anglais**

 

Peter, ne pouvant attendre d’attirer encore Alice dans sa tanière, avait décidé de sortir la rejoindre.

Il n’y aurait pas une compétition amoureuse aussi rude qu’au royaume de cœur.

Aborder Alice ne fut pas bien difficile. Ayant vécu dans un Palais où ses employés flirtaient ouvertement entre eux lui avait appris qu’un plateau renversé faisait partie d’une parade amoureuse bien complexe. Il en était de même avec les livres. Et il se trouvait qu’Alice adorait en transporter des tonnes partout…

Le bonnet cachant ses oreilles n’était pas en sa faveur, mais Alice le trouvait toujours aussi adorable.

Ils se rapprochèrent inexorablement. Se souvenait-elle de son dernier séjour au royaume et de son choix de partenaire ? Il ne semblerait pas.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu’un », dit-elle alors qu’il lui enlevait son soutien-gorge.

Déstabilisé, Peter fit glisser une bretelle avec nervosité. Il venait toujours la chercher dans ce monde parce qu’il l’aimait énormément. Il pouvait supporter d’avoir le cœur brisé par elle dans le jeu d’acteurs atroce du royaume, s’il la voyait tous les jours. Jusqu’à maintenant…

« On s’est rencontré dans une autre vie. »

Peter déposa délicatement sa bouche sur le sein doux de sa compagne pour lui faire oublier ce malaise entre eux.

 

 Drabbles de l'arbre à drakys sur DW :

#### Alice au Royaume de Coeur - Peter/Alice - Pg-13

"Vous êtes virés, tous les deux !"  
Peter sortit son pistolet, prêt à tirer sur les serviteurs incompétents, mais Alice se mit en travers de son chemin.  
"Alice, je ne veux pas te blesser, râla-t-il.  
\- Épargne-les ! Donne leur une seconde chance."  
Peter ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation. Il n'avait pas soif de sang et de meurtre, il devait juste obéir aux instructions de la Reine.  
"Pousse-toi. Je dois faire mon travail.  
\- Non.  
\- Sinon elle me coupera la tête !  
\- Je lui parlerai.  
\- Non. Elle ne t'écoutera pas."  
Espérant qu'Alice sorte de son idéalisme, Peter passa rapidement son index sous son gorge.

#### Alice au Royaume de Coeur - Peter/Alice - Pg-13

Ce jour d'orage où Alice est partie seule en promenade, et a glissé... Peter s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Et les autres vies, aussi.  
Ace avait entraîné son Alice dans la forêt pour se perdre ou pour lui montrer son ignoble travail.  
Dès que Peter l'avait appris, il avait délaissé ses fonctions et avait arpenté la forêt à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait.  
Elle avait accepté son aide de mauvaise grâce pour sortir de son fossé.  
Alice avait un peu de boue sur le visage, Peter sortit un mouchoir pour l'enlever.  
"Tu es adorable."  
Elle l'avait embrassé ensuite.  
Maintenant, il était tellement difficile d'entendre ce compliment sans même un vrai sourire en retour.

#### Alice au Royaume de Coeur - Peter/Alice - Pg-13

Joie, confettis et cœurs ailés !  
Peter était au summum du ravissement émotionnel.  
Alice avait accepté de venir au bal de la Reine après un long temps d'hésitation. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Peter révisait certains de ses plans initiaux pour la fête et harcelait tous les domestiques du palais.  
Il en avait tué au moins cinq de frustration et deux pour leur incompétence.  
En tant qu'Intendant, il avait pour fierté personnelle l'excellence du service du Palais.   
Pourtant pour séduire Alice, il ne pourrait mentionner ses techniques de management expéditives.


End file.
